


The Blessed Ones

by Lazhuli



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childbirth, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazhuli/pseuds/Lazhuli
Summary: On the day they are to leave the Fire Nation, Zuko makes a confession to Iroh. At just 13 years old he's found himself an expectant father. Iroh is determined to protect his nephew and the coming child. Zuko is struggling, physically and emotionally, to heal from the Agni Kai with his father and his banishment. The two firebenders navigate these new realities during the first year of Zuko's banishment.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

“Uncle…” The 13 year old prince’s voice shook dangerously as he stared out the window with his uncovered eye, too afraid to meet Iroh’s gaze.

“Yes, my boy?” Iroh straightened with the robe he was packing held tensely in his hands. Zuko hadn’t cried in front of anyone since the loss of his mother, yet he seemed ready to do so now.

“Where will we go?” Zuko’s voice was just above a whisper. “He hasn’t been seen in a century, where do we…?”

“Don’t worry about that now. First, we will find a place for you to rest, to heal yourself.” Iroh threw the robe haphazardly into his trunk and joined his nephew by the window. “Both your body and your mind.”

“Uncle….uncle I’ve made a mistake.” Zuko fingered the edge of the bandage covering his burn. The wound was only days old, bloody and horrendously painful.

“It is never a mistake to do what you believe is right.” Iroh placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“No!” Zuko pulled away from the touch. “Not…” He touched the bottom edge of the bandage again. “this. Something else.”

“What’s going on?” Iroh put his hands out. “Tell me what you’re feeling, Zuko.”

“Do you remember when you took me to the beach and told me about….things?” Zuko sat down hard on the edge of his uncle’s bed.

“I suppose you are referring to romantic things.” A laugh rumbled in Iroh’s chest.

“You took me down to the beach and told me the legend of the sun spirit. About how it wanted to go to the Earth that it could see but not touch.”

“Yes, and with the help of the wind spirit he was able to visit the Earth for just one day in the form of a man. According to the legend it was on the very beach where you and I sat that he met a beautiful young firebender. A young man whom the spirit loved as soon as he saw him and who loved the spirit in return.” Iroh mused.

“The man and the spirit shared a single day together, and as the sun began to set, their love overwhelmed them.” Zuko continued.

“And they shared a single night of passion before the spirit left the Earth.” Iroh smiled. “I remember how embarrassed you were listening to that part.”

“But that’s not the end.” Zuko blushed.

“You’re right, the legend continues. It says that the young man soon realized that the spirit had changed him, changed his body. The sun spirit’s seed was inside of him and in this way he became the first of the Blessed Ones and the son he delivered had sunlight in his eyes. As he grew, it became obvious that he was the same as his Earthly father. He was presented by his family to the Firelord’s court and in time, became his lover. When he delivered the Firelord’s child several years later he sealed the Blessed One’s bloodline to the ruling family's.” Iroh finished the story, settling on to the bed next to his nephew.

“And ever since then, some of us have been born that way.” Zuko whispered.

“Yes, once in a generation a Blessed One still comes into our family. As I told you that day, I delivered my son Lu Ten from my own body, and some day you may do the same. We’ve known since your birth that you were touched by the sun spirit. Your mother asked me when you were still very young, to someday tell you and guide you through it.” Iroh placed a warm hand on Zuko’s back. “What makes you bring it up now?”

“Uncle Iroh….I” Zuko didn’t finish, tears poured thickly down his unbandaged cheek.

“Zuko.” Iroh’s head swam as he fit together the pieces, the emotions, the story. He didn’t want to think it, but when he looked down, he saw that Zuko’s hands were clutching his abdomen. “Are you carrying a child?”

“I’m so sorry.” Zuko sobbed helplessly, looking as small and fragile as the day he was born.

“Did someone hurt you?” Iroh grabbed his shoulders and forced Zuko to look him in the face. “Did someone force you?”

“No! No, it wasn’t like that. It was just…I didn’t really know how far it was going to go until….until it was happening.” Zuko stood up abruptly.

“Where? How long ago?” Iroh demanded.

“Nearly three months ago, with that Governor’s son from the colonies.” Zuko wrapped his arms tightly around his middle.

“Do you care for him?” Iroh sighed. “For the boy?”

“No, we were just…messing around…and things got out of control.” Zuko stared at the floor, unable to meet his Uncle’s gaze.

“Out of control? I think that’s understating it!” Iroh shouted. “Should I remind you that you are only thirteen years old! How long have you known?”

“I realized it about six weeks ago, when my cycle didn’t come.” Zuko admitted. Iroh jumped to his feet and grabbed Zuko by the arms.

“You agreed to an Agni Kai knowing there was a child in your belly?” Iroh felt his anger rising.

“I…I tried to tell my father.” Zuko swallowed thickly. “He told me that for me to carry an illegitimate child, and at this age, was just another reason for shame. He told me…that I should hope to lose it during the fight.”

“Ozai knows about the pregnancy?” Iroh released his grip on the boy.

“Yes, I told him I needed to see a healer who could help….people like me….as soon as my cycle didn’t come.” Zuko told him. “You were on Ember Island and I was scared to wait to tell someone and then he told me not to tell anybody, not even you or the healers.”

“You haven’t seen a healer then?” Iroh sighed.

“No, I think father was hoping I would miscarry it.” Zuko shook his head. “I…we couldn’t leave the Fire Nation without you knowing. You should stay Uncle, I’m a disgrace in so many ways. You shouldn’t have to join in my dishonor.”

“Zuko, now more than ever I must go with you. Your pregnancy will be challenging and painful, you will need someone to guide you through it. Besides,” He placed a hand over Zuko’s still flat stomach. “This child will be the closest I get to a grandbaby. I will not miss it.”

“Thank you Uncle.” Zuko collapsed wearily into the older man’s arms, wrapping him into an embrace.

“Zuko, let us leave this place.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Just breathe through it, Zuko.” Iroh rubbed the boy’s back slowly. “In through the nose and out through the mouth.”

In response to his uncle’s calm coaching, Zuko retched over the railing on the ship again. “I hate this!” Zuko slammed his fist down onto the railing, letting out a burst of fire.

“I know, but the sickness is natural and means your baby is growing well.” Iroh tried to calm him.

“I don’t know how, since I haven’t been able to eat anything in weeks!” Zuko leaned over the side of the ship and retched again, the contents of his stomach long since emptied.

“Oh, Zuko.” Iroh sighed. “I’m so sorry you suffered the early days of this alone.”

“Ugh.” Zuko heaved and spit bile into the water below.

“Come now, let’s get you laid down. You’re dehydrated and you need to rest.” Iroh pulled Zuko away from the railing and towards the ship’s cabins, the younger leaning heavily on him for support.

“What’s the matter, General?” A member of the crew laughed as they passed him. “Two weeks out and the prince still hasn’t gotten his sea legs?”  
Zuko glared at the man, but bit his tongue. He wasn’t ready yet for others to learn of his condition. He allowed his uncle to guide him back to his cabin and help him settle into the bed. Zuko rolled onto his back and groaned, stomach empty but still churning.

“Here nephew, let me make you some ginger tea. It will calm the sickness.” Iroh moved from the room’s small table to the fireplace to heat water in a clay pot.

“Were you this sick when you carried Lu Ten?” Zuko asked curiously. He’d known for almost three years now that Iroh had given birth to Lu Ten but, when he’d first found out it had been too strange and overwhelming to really think about.

“Hmm, my pregnancy with Lu Ten was one of the most joyful times of my life.” He said, grating ginger into the teapot. “But also one the hardest, physically. I wasn’t exactly young when I carried him, thirty-six!” Iroh laughed and shook his head. “I spent most of those first months carrying around a bucket! Haha!”

“I bet that drove the etiquette master crazy.” Zuko gave a half smile at the memory of the stuffy old man, constantly fussing over courtiers.

“Thankfully, I had left the palace by the time it started. I spent most of my pregnancy in the countryside, away from politics and war.” Iroh closed his eyes, lost in the memory of a happier time in his life. “I have a friend, a swordsmaster, I stayed with him through my pregnancy and the first months of Lu Ten’s life.”

“I thought royal births had to happen in the palace, under the supervision of the royal healers.” Zuko’s fingertips traced gently over his lower abdomen, which was just beginning to round out.

“It is unless the Firelord is angry with you.” Iroh laughed as he poured the tea. “At my age, I knew that I was coming to the end of my childbearing years. But, I also knew that I wanted to carry and have a child. I became a little wild and when I told Firelord Azulon that I was pregnant, he demanded to know the name of the father. I was honest, and told him that my baby could be the child of several different men, but all that mattered was that it was my child.”

“And Grandfather Azulon accepted that?” Zuko sat up to accept the cup of tea Iroh held out to him.

“At first? No, he was very angry. But, he realized in the following months that an heir was needed to carry on the family line. He called me home when Lu ten was four months old and after he met his grandson, his anger subsided.” Iroh took a long drink of tea.

“Tell me about the birth.” Zuko requested. Iroh choked a little on his tea, but obliged.

“Lu Ten was born almost three weeks later than we expected. The birth was long and at times I thought the pain was going to become too much. But I had many friends with me, they helped and encouraged me through it.” Iroh smiled softly.

“But I’ll be alone.” Zuko’s eye misted over.

“No, my boy.” Iroh promised. “You won’t go through any of this alone.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bright music spilled over the deck of the ship and into the night. The crew laughed and drank, enjoying the warm summer air as they approached the Earth Nation shores. Iroh sat back with a smile and a mug of ale.

“General!” The ship’s captain walked over with a wide smile, one of the few Iroh had seen him wear in the six weeks since they left the Fire Nation.

“Good evening, Captain!” Iroh greeted him warmly.

“Where’s the Prince tonight?” The captain asked. “In his cabin sulking?”

“Prince Zuko is not feeling well this evening. He retired early.” Iroh waved his hand, as if to dismiss the question.

“Kid sure seems to get sick a lot.” The captain mused. “Is he alright? Does he have some kind of…health problems?”

Iroh was quiet for a moment as he mulled over what to say. He wanted to let Zuko tell the crew of his condition in his own time. However, his slender frame was already beginning to show a bump and the captain seemed genuinely concerned. “Have any of you ever heard the story of the Sun Spirit?” Iroh asked, loudly enough to be heard across the deck.

“My mother used to tell us a story about the sun.” Called the ship’s navigator. “How it came to Earth as a man and conceived a child with a firebender.”

“Yeah,” Added another man. “and then the child grew up to be the Firelord’s lover and gave birth to his heir.”

“They call them the Blessed Ones.” Said Iroh. “They are very real and have existed in our bloodline for countless generations.”

“I heard rumors.” Said the captain. “About…well about you, General. About when you left for a year and came back with your son.”

“The rumors are true, I was born as one of the Blessed Ones, and so was the Prince.” Iroh admitted. The crews’ faces were written over with varying levels of shock and surprise.

“So…the Prince…he’s so sick because…” The captain stopped, his unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

“Yes.” Iroh nodded. “He’s four and half months, nearly five months along.”

“He’s just a little boy!” One of the crew members shouted. 

“Thirteen.” Said another, dropping his head into his hands. “Was it…was it rape?”

“No!” Iroh put up his hands. “It was nothing like that. Just the bad choices of two young men.”

“Damn.” Whispered the captain. “Carrying at thirteen. My sister had her first at twenty three and I still thought she was too young.”

“I agree, and I wish he had waited, but this is reality.” Iroh told them sadly. “It will become obvious soon enough what his condition is, but we are counting on the discretion of this crew. No one in the Fire Nation court knows of this.”

“They won’t hear it from us.” The captain clapped a hand onto Iroh’s shoulder. “You’ve done right by us General, we’ll do right by you and the kid.”

“And the kid’s kid.” Mused another man.

“You know, a navy ship isn’t exactly the best place to raise a child.” The captain pointed out. “What’ll he do with it.”

“I don’t know yet.” Iroh shook his head. “But whatever he chooses, I will support.”

“Well, we’ve got four months yet to worry about that. Tonight, we take advantage of wonderful weather and generous merchants!” The captain lifted his mug of ale. The crew did the same, shouting and went back to their music, gambling and gossip, most of it now about the young prince sleeping below deck.


	4. Chapter 4

“Uncle!” Zuko threw open the door to his cabin in a panic. “Uncle Iroh!”

“Prince Zuko!” A crew member ran down the corridor towards him. Zuko slumped heavily against the doorframe, arms wrapped around his midsection. “What’s wrong?”

“I need my Uncle, I need him now!” Zuko shouted. “There’s pain, in my stomach.”

“Zuko?” Iroh came rushing around the corner, having heard his nephew’s call.

“Uncle, I think there’s something wrong.” Zuko groaned as another pain overtook him.

“Quickly, lay down!” Iroh instructed. He pointed at the soldier. “Bring me water and some rags.”

“Yes sir!” The man rushed back down the corridor as Iroh led the boy into his room and onto the bed. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” Iroh commanded, pulling open his nephew’s robe to examine his abdomen.

“Sharp pains. I’m only five months along!” Zuko cried. “The baby won’t make it if I have it now.”

“Shh, shhh.” Iroh cupped Zuko’s unburned cheek in his hands. “Show me where the pains are.”

“Here.” Zuko put a hand on either side of his belly. “It’s like a really sharp cramp.”

“Is it a steady pain, or does it come and go?” Iroh asked, replacing the boy’s hands with his own. As he ran his hands over the skin, it tightened, eliciting a groan from the teen.

“It comes…” He panted. “and then goes.” After just a brief moment the tightening released and Zuko let out a gasp. “Are they contractions?”

“Hmm, I think that they are false labor pains.” Iroh said, massaging the sides of Zuko’s bump. “Is the child moving?”

“It was a little bit, this morning.” Zuko shifted his hips uncomfortably. In the start of his fifth month his midsection had swelled rapidly, leaving his body feeling awkward and heavy.

“Is there any blood?” Iroh asked as a member of the crew entered long enough to deposit a bowl of water and a tray of towels onto the table before retreating.

“I…I’m not sure.” Zuko shook his head nervously.

“Alright.” Iroh sighed. “Lift.” He instructed, putting a hand on Zuko’s hip.

“What? Why!” Zuko sputtered.

“I need to see if there is bleeding.” Iroh hooked his fingers into the waistband of Zuko’s pants. “So lift your hips.”

“Uncle you can’t….that’s…leave and I will look!” Zuko tried to sit up.

“Don’t be childish about this.” Iroh closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you expect to do when your time comes?”

“I…” Zuko began to shout. “I’ve tried not to think about it.” He finished quietly.

“That’s my fault.” Iroh shook his head. “I should’ve insisted much sooner that I…or someone…examine you. But, since everything seemed to be going well I allowed it to be pushed aside.”

“Well let’s keep doing that.” Zuko retorted.

“Child.” Iroh rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Just let me look.” Zuko whimpered, but then lifted his hips and pulled down his own pants.

“Am I bleeding?” He asked in a voice that barely broke a whisper. Iroh gently pushed his nephew’s knees apart before letting out a sigh of relief.

“No. No blood.” Iroh said as he helped his nephew pull the trousers back up. “But you should be still for a while, I will have the cook bring you some broth to help hydrate you. We will keep timing the contractions, but I think we’re alright.”

“Uncle.” Zuko’s voice was wavering and small. Iroh couldn’t help the look of surprise that came over him then. Zuko almost never displayed his emotions to others. Yet, here he was, looking fearful and teary-eyed.

“It’s alright, my boy.” Iroh reassured him. “False labor pains are very normal. Your own mother thought you were on your way no less than four times before her labor actually began.” He smiled to himself at the memory of a then very young Ursa, round and glowing.

“I’m so afraid something is going to happen to it.” Zuko admitted. He tensed with the start of another pain, grabbing for his Uncle’s hand.

“Breathe.” Iroh took a seat on the bed next to his nephew. “Holding your breath will only make it more painful.”

“Please, stay with me.” Zuko asked as the pain released him.

“Of course, lay down.” Iroh instructed. As Zuko made himself comfortable, Iroh fetched a chair from the table and sat down next to the boy. “Roll onto your other side, I’ll rub your back.”

Zuko complied, rolling onto his left side, legs drawn up, facing the wall. Iroh hummed almost absentmindedly as he worked his broad palm up and down the length of his nephew’s spine. He allowed his firebending to warm his hand a little, earning a contented sigh. After a time, the pains passed and Zuko fell into a fitful sleep, marred by whimpers and grimaces.


	5. Chapter 5

“Zuko, please try to hold still.” Iroh grumbled as he took careful hold of the bottom edge of his bandages. Changing the dressing on the wound was a daily routine, the first thing the two of them did each morning. They each hated it, although for different reasons.

“I’m trying!” Zuko snapped. His hands were gripping the edge of the table, smoke rising from around his fingers. The pain during the dressing changes was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. When the old bandages were removed, after being worn for a whole day, it felt as if his barely-there skin was coming off with them. 

“Alright, that’s the last of the soiled ones.” Iroh threw the used bandages into the waste basket, then reached for a bowl of water with a sponge in it. This, he knew, was the most painful part. Cleaning the wound was essential but he knew from experience that putting water on such a serious burn caused it to sting and ache as if the fire were still burning.

“Do we have to wash it every day?” Zuko sighed.

“Zuko, in your condition an infection isn’t a risk that we can take.” Iroh told him, lifting the sponge to his face. The injury was just beginning to heal, new skin knitting itself together around the edges. It was apparent that his ear would be permanently disfigured, but it was a true blessing that his eye was undamaged by the flames.   
The boy hissed and groaned as Iroh dabbed his face with the damp sponge.

“I am sorry, nephew.” Iroh told him, setting the sponge aside. “But we must keep you healthy, for your sake and the sake of the one you carry.” He reached out to pat Zuko’s bump.

“I know.” Zuko looked ahead stoically as his uncle reapplied the bandages to his face.

“Have the movements been getting any stronger?” Iroh asked, sliding his hand along the boy’s abdomen.

“Not really.” Zuko shrugged. “Maybe they’ve been more often? But it still just feels like something swirling around.”

“Don’t worry.” Iroh laughed. “The true kicks are coming soon enough…and the somersaults and the backflips and the…”

“Uncle!” Zuko cut in. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“And why is that?” Iroh questioned as he cleaned up. “The changes in your body are natural.”

“I just don’t want to think about….kicking around inside me.” Zuko’s nose wrinkled in disdain. 

“Hmm, I can’t relate.” Iroh admitted. “Having Lu Ten move inside my body, feeling him growing there. It was one of the greatest joys I’ve ever known.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure having him force his way out of you was awesome.” Zuko retorted.

“Ah-ha!” Iroh held up a finger. “I see now.”

“Do you?” Zuko sneered. “And what exactly do you see, old man?”

“That you’re afraid of childbirth.” Iroh nodded sympathetically. “By no means is laboring to deliver your baby enjoyable, but it is necessary and every bit worth it.”

“I’m not afraid!” Zuko sputtered. “I’m just not particularly thrilled about it either.” He sulked.

“What can I do, what can I say, to reassure you?” Iroh held out his hands. “Please tell me what you are feeling.”

“Stupid.” Zuko mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Iroh furrowed his brow.

“I feel stupid!” Zuko slammed his fists down on the table. “I should never have let this happen. If I hadn’t acted like an idiot, there wouldn’t be a thing waiting to rip it’s way out of me!”

“A baby.” Iroh said softly. “Not a thing, your child.”

“Well maybe I don’t want a child.” Zuko quipped.

“Probably because you are a child!” Iroh shouted. “Need I remind you, this is a self-created problem!”

“I just said that!” Zuko threw his arms open wide. “I’m now well aware what a terrible idea it is to have sex with random boys from the colonies.”  
Iroh dropped his head into his hands and tried to ignore the fact that Zuko had evidently not seen the problem with a thirteen year old having sex with a virtual stranger prior to his pregnancy.

“I mean, just because he’s the only person to show me a little affection, to make me feel like I might be worth something…” Zuko ranted.

“Oh child.” Iroh groaned. “Is that why you did this?” He put his hand back on Zuko’s belly. “To feel loved?”

“It…” Zuko looked away sharply, his voice cracking. “It didn’t work.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko was alone the first time it happened, out on the deck practicing. Just basic forms, nothing strenuous, which was the deal he’d had with his Uncle. He could practice his firebending only if he promised to keep it light. At first, Zuko had protested these restrictions, but as his body grew heavier and more awkward that seemed to be all he could manage anyway.

“In through the nose.” He whispered the reminder to himself as he worked through a progression consisting entirely of arm movements. “Out through the mouth.”  
Pausing to take a sip of water, Zuko felt for the first time a twisting feeling in his middle. This was unlike the swirling, almost fish-like movements of the past month. It was a true and proper movement, although he at first didn’t realize what it was. He placed a hand on his swollen abdomen, brow furrowed in confusion. And there it was….a sharp kick against his palm, not painful but very noticeable.

“Whoa.” Zuko breathed out softly, unsure how to feel about this latest development. When the motion came again, he smiled in spite of himself and sat down cross-legged on the deck. With both hands on his abdomen he chased the small kicks and tiny whirls of the body inside him.

“You’re strong.” He whispered to the child, after a particularly powerful kick. “You’re going to be one amazing firebender someday.”

“A child of royal blood?” A voice came from behind him. “Of course he will be!” Zuko turned abruptly to see the captain watching him from nearby.

“You think it’ll be a boy?” Zuko climbed awkwardly to his feet.

“Well,” The captain shrugged. “Nobody ever knows for sure, do they? But I figure it’s as likely to be a boy as it is to be a girl, right?”

“I guess so.” Zuko ran his fingers through his long, black hair.

“Hoping for a boy?” The captain questioned.

It was Zuko’s turn to shrug. “I hadn’t really thought about it until you said that.”

“Seems to me you haven’t thought about it much at all.” The captain leaned back against the railing of the ship. “Not that it’s my business, your highness, but you can’t ignore the baby forever.”

“I know.” Zuko stared stoically at a spot over the captain’s shoulder. What was this man’s name again? Zuko wondered. He realized with a start he was pretty sure he’d never asked any of the crew members their names.

“I think you’ve been in a bit of a fog these last three months.” The captain commented, as if reading the boy’s mind.

“Two.” Zuko corrected. “We’ve been at sea for two months.”

“No.” The captain shook his head. “It’s been three months yesterday since we left the port in the Capital."

“Three months.” Zuko felt his blood run cold as he mentally did the math. He was in his sixth now. The pregnancy was over halfway done, with just another couple of months, or possibly three before the baby came. His uncle had already told him that it was likely to come early, given his young age. But how early? He felt his chest suddenly tightening. He couldn’t do this, they had no plan for when it came, no plan for what to do after its birth.

“Prince Zuko?” The captain placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You’re looking pale. Should I fetch Lord Iroh?”

“No!” Zuko took a step back. “I’m just…feeling a little tired. I’m going to my cabin.” He hurried away, trying to push down his mounting sense of panic over the baby’s impending arrival. He rushed himself into his cabin and pushed the door shut gratefully. Sitting down hard on the edge of the bed, Zuko began to cry, biting back the noisy sobs that would give him away to anyone passing by.

“I can’t do this.” He whispered, almost in apology to the unborn child. “I can’t have you and raise you. Not like this, without your country, your people, your birthright.”

For a long time he sat on the edge of the bed, motionless, as he cried. When the tears stopped falling he went to his desk and took out a piece of paper and some ink. Over the next several hours, Zuko worked his way through writing down a list of every important Fire Nation family he would trust with a child. Families that were favored by his father and likely to flourish in his regime. Families where his child could grow up happy and free of the shame it’s father carried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to help move the story along and get me through a little bit of writer's block! I hope this finds you all healthy and safe <3

“I don’t know what you expect to do.” Iroh shook his head at his young nephew. They were seated on the rear deck of the ship, having tea as Zuko clutched the piece of parchment to his chest.

“Help me, Uncle.” Zuko pleaded, pushing the sheet towards Iroh.

“I admire what you’re trying to do, but most of these families live in the capital! We can’t just waltz back in with the child and drop it off.” Iroh protested. “We could be killed for breaking your banishment!”

“We can’t raise this child either.” Zuko’s voice broke as he slumped forward into the chair. “I don’t want my baby to be raised like this. With no place to call home.”

“Zuko, we can make a home. You and I can find a quiet place for you to raise your child.” Iroh leaned forward to put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “You will be a wonderful father.”

“No, I won’t! I don’t want this!” Zuko shot up out of his chair. “I don’t want to be in charge of someone else when clearly, I can’t even take care of myself!”

“Take a breath.” The older man put out a hand towards Zuko. “It isn’t good for the baby to get upset like this.”

“I don’t care!” Zuko pounded his fists against the table, both exploding into flame as they made impact. “I don’t care! I don’t want this. It was a stupid mistake and I don’t want to screw this kid up. It doesn’t deserve to be born into my mess.” He dropped back into his chair, feeling utterly exhausted after his outburst.

“Zuko.” Iroh sighed, covering his eyes with a hand. “Zuko! What can I do?”

“Help me make this right.” Zuko whispered. “Help me get this baby to a family who will love it and raise it right.”

“You are sure you can’t be that family?” Iroh asked wearily.

“No, Uncle, I can’t.” They boy shook his head.

“Alright…I will see what I can work out.” Iroh sighed. “I’m not making you any promises, but I will reach out to some friends and see what can be done to get the child back into the country safely.”

“It has to be this way, Uncle.” Zuko’s hands were shaking now. “Thank you.”

“My boy, this is your child.” Iroh said softly. “And you do not have to give it up. But I won’t force this either, if you truly don’t want to raise the babe, I will do everything in my power to find a family who can care for it.”

“This is what has to happen.” Zuko reaffirmed. He stood up suddenly, awkwardly, and walked past Iroh on his way below deck.

“Oh Zuko, sweet boy.” Iroh groaned. “Please don’t do this to yourself.” His nephew couldn’t hear him, but it didn’t matter. He knew that nothing he said would change the strong-willed boy’s mind. He could only pray that his nephew would have a change of heart before Iroh was forced to actually carry out this plan. Before he was forced to deliver an innocent child back into the clutches of the Fire Nation.


End file.
